Journey to Islands of Adventure
by Lyrix of Azn Ethix
Summary: After defeating Sin, Auron lies to the group and gets them to go to Universal Studios : Islands of Adventure. My first attempt at a Final Fantasy X fic.


Journey to Islands of Adventure  
  
After defeating Sin, Auron steps up in front of the group. Slightly facing right, Auron looked at both Tidus and Yuna.  
  
"I guess it's time to send you off.", Yuna said as she slowly started to do the special dance to send spirits off to the farplane.  
  
Adjusting his shades, Auron replied with, "Before you send of me off, Braska and Jecht had final requests."  
  
Stopping her dance, Yuna looked at Auron and replied with, "What is it Sir Auron?"  
  
"As a final request, they wanted me to take you to Islands of Adventure." Auron said in his calm tone of voice.  
  
"Where is this Islands of Adventure you speak of, Sir Auron?", asked Yuna.  
  
"Well, the fayth have the ability to open up a portal to send us there.", the samurai continued on as he looked to Tidus, "Yeah, Jecht wanted to take you to see Islands of Adventure at least once."  
  
"Why?", Tidus asked.  
  
"Just something, Jecht and Braska had as a final request before they sacrificed their lives.", he said to Tidus.  
  
"And now you're telling us this; why, Auron?", asked an annoyed Tidus.  
  
"Just my final deed before I have to go to the farplane...", Auron said as he turned around and walked forward and placed his hand forward. A screen materialized as it showed the image of people going around Islands of Adventure.  
  
"Amazing, Zanarkand never had something like this before!!!", Tidus astonishingly replied to Auron.  
  
"Whoa...! This is cool, ya?", replied Wakka who decided to take a look.  
  
Stepping up, Kimahri placed his spear to the ground and said, "Kimahri wishes to see this Islands of Adventure."  
  
"Wow..! My kind of place!!", Rikku said as she jumped up and down in excitement.  
  
Crossing her arms, Lulu took a deep breath and walked around some to relieve some of the stress during the time of the whole pilgrimage to gather Aeons. "I guess we could all use a well earned vacation for defeating Sin."  
  
"Yeah, let's do this!!! Get packing, everyone!!!", yelled Tidus as he and Yuna went off to get their things.  
  
"How did you come across this place, Auron?", Lulu sternly asked the man.  
  
Taking a seat, Auron placed his hands on the hand of the Masamune with the blade jabbing into the ground. "I came across this place while riding Sin over to Tidus' Zanarkand. One of many worlds.", Auron said.  
  
Slowly shaking her head in a slight bit of humor, Lulu replied to Auron's statement, "Meaning, Jecht and Lord Braska never made that request in the first place."  
  
"You're bad, Auron. I'm gonna tell Yunie!", Rikku loudy replied as she began to run after her cousin.  
  
"There's no need to do that.", Auron said as Rikku stopped and walked back to him.  
  
Looking at Auron, Rikku placed her hands on her hips and tilted her body sideways and asked, "Why did you lie to them?"  
  
Smirking some, Auron stated, "Because I want to go to Islands of Adventure before I leave for the Farplane..."  
  
"One last trip, ya?", Wakka asked.  
  
"Coming to think of it, we want to go there, too.", said Rikku as she ran to pack her things.  
  
Looking at Rikku, Auron replied with, "No stealing from the people, security's tight..."  
  
"Oh alright..." Rikku replied back to Auron's statement.  
  
"How are we gonna get in, ya?" Wakka asked, Auron simply reached inside his coat and took out seven passes. "What are thoses, Sir Auron?" he asked again.  
  
"These are passes. They enable us to get inside Islands of Adventure." Auron said, putting the passes back inside his coat.  
  
"Oh, I get it, ya." Wakka said as Auron nodded.  
  
"Oh, another thing. We have to dress like the way they do. We won't look suspicious that way." Auron added. He then looked at Kimahri. "We're gonna have to find something for you, in particular."  
  
"Kimahri asks what world is this Islands of Adventure is..." Kimahri said to Auron.  
  
"A place called Earth. Orlando, Florida..." Auron said.  
  
"Back everyone!!!" Tidus yelled as he and Yuna ran back to the group with luggage. It looked like they were ready for another pilgrimage. Everybody had a blank look on their face, looking at the two of them.  
  
"What is it?" Yuna asked, looking at everybody.  
  
Auron slowly adjusted his shades. "Packing is unnecessary for this journey. Probably be gone for the day." replying to the two of them.  
  
"What are we going to take with us?" Tidus asked.  
  
"Nothing, the stuff here is of no value in that world..." Auron replied.  
  
A portal materialized in front of them. Out of curiousity, Tidus approached the portal and stuck his hand inside. Seconds later, he pulled it back out. He was wiggling his fingers back and forth. Nothing strange had happened. Immediately, Auron stepped through the portal.  
  
"Sir Auron!!!" Yuna yelled, watching her former guardian step through the portal to the other world.  
  
"Wait!!!" Rikku yelled, running after Auron. She too went through the portal. Immediately, the rest of them ran through. Seconds later, they found themselves in a city area. The place was crowded. Everybody looked differently. Everybody except for Auron looked around in shock.  
  
"Are we actually here?" Tidus asked. Auron simply nodded to the group.  
  
"Whoa, ya!" Wakka yelled as he looked at himself and everybody else. Their clothes were completely different. They weren't wearing their normal clothes. "What is this, ya?" Wakka asked as he looked to see that he was dressed in black cargo pants, a pair of NIke's, an untucked white tanktop, and a red visor worn sideways. "Check this out!"  
  
"What?" Rikku asked. She was dressed in bleached blue flare jeans, a pair of sketchers, and a short sleeved t-shirt with the Hello Kitty icon on the front. Her goggles were replaced with dark shades.  
  
"Kimahri not like this look..." Kimahri said. He was dressed in baggy blue jeans, Fubu shoes, an untucked red sweater with hood, shades, and a cap worn backwards.  
  
"What am I wearing?" Lulu asked. From her gothic looking gown, she was in something completely different. Lulu's hair was let out, she had red lip stick on, and her appearance was completely different. Looking down, she saw that she wasn't wearing a dress. Instead, she was in really short shorts, a pair of high heels, and a really short and tight black tanktop, which exposed her belly button and really showed her bust size.  
  
"Whoa, check it out, ya?" Wakka asked as he was oogling over Lulu. She seemed to be a bit fumed at her appearance. To shut Wakka up, she used a weak fire spell. A fire appeared in front of Wakka, who quickly hopped back.  
  
"I'm sorry, ya?" Wakka said, jumping back from the fire.  
  
"Tidus, you look funny!" Yuna said, laughing.  
  
"What?" Tidus asked as he looked at himself. "Unbelievable..." Instead of his blitzball uniform, Tidus was in blue overall shorts, with a black t- shirt underneath. He kind of looked the same but the outfit was different. His shoes turned into black Timberland boots. "Yeah, you too." Tidus said, looking at Yuna.  
  
"Oh?" Yuna asked. She looked at herself and saw that she was wearing short shorts and a black t-shirt. It was completely different than what she was wearing. Her shoes were replaced with New Balances. They all looked at Auron, who just stood there.  
  
"Let's get moving..." Auron said. He was dressed in loose fit black jeans, a blue shirt, and a black vest. He still had his trademark shades. "It's going to be a long line to get into Islands of Adventure..." as he led the way towards the theme park.  
  
While walking, groups of guys oogled and stared at Lulu the whole time. This was extremely hazardous as cars started to crash into each other, causing massive traffic. Others crossed the street during a red light and got hit by a car. People even walked into bars, poles, and each other. They were getting hurt and Lulu didn't even lift a single finger.  
  
This seemed to make Lulu a bit nervous. Seemed that Auron had a jacket with him. Quickly, Lulu took the jacket and covered herself. People were really paying attention to her. That she didn't like. What was worse, she had Wakka looking at her the whole way.  
  
"This is amazing... Things look completely different than Besaid, Kilika, Bevelle, or any other place around Spira." Yuna said. There were no huts or other places. Just buildings, restaurants, and vehicles.  
  
"Let me do the talking." Auron replied back to Yuna. It seemed that he spent some time on this world before going to Zanarkand.  
  
"Whoa, I'm starting to like this place, ya?" Wakka said as some women caught his eye. His eyes laid away from Lulu towards some other women wearing short shorts and tanktops. Immediately, Wakka himself walked into a traffic pole. "Oh! That hurts!" Wakka yelled, rubbing his forehead.  
  
Auron just shook his head and continued to lead the way towards Universal Studios : Islands of Adventure.  
  
"This place really is different." Tidus said, looking at everything and everybody around.  
  
"Islands of Adventure is right ahead..." Auron said as he proceeded forward. The group followed him into Universal Studios City Walk.  
  
(Find out what happens when the cast of Final Fantasy X enter City Walk.) 


End file.
